An LCD (liquid crystal display) is a display device using light transmittance varying according to arrangement of liquid crystals, which may display desired colors and images by controlling transmission of light emitted from a backlight according to a voltage applied to liquid crystals and passing it through a color filter.
In a typical LCD, liquid crystals are present between a lower substrate on which a TFT (thin film transistor) is formed and an upper substrate on which a color filter and a BM (black matrix) are formed. Here, the lower substrate is a substrate located closer to the backlight side than the two substrates included in the LCD, and the upper substrate is a substrate present on the viewing side.
In such a general LCD, a reflectance measured at the upper substrate side is generally about 10% at a wavelength of 550 nm.
An LCD comprising a structure in which the color filter and the BM are present together with the TFT on the lower substrate other than the upper substrate, or in which the BM is absent and the color filter exists together with the TFT on the lower substrate is being developed. Such an LCD has no BM or the like on the upper substrate side, and thus has excellent luminance characteristics upon display. However, since the BM or the like is not present on the upper substrate, the reflectance of external light due to the reflection by an electrode or the like rises, so that a problem that a visual sense, particularly, a visual sense in a black state, of the display is distorted arises.